Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of electronic equipments, and more particularly to a multipurpose protective and support device for a flat panel electronic equipment.
Description of Related Arts
Currently, the flat panel electronic equipment has small volume, is easy to carry and use, and has technological and stylish appearance, so that it has become a very popular technology product. However, compared with the traditional notebook computer, the flat panel electronic equipment has some shortcomings as follows. Firstly, its keyboard is a touch screen virtual keyboard, so the input speed is slower, which does not conform to people's computer usage habits which have been established for a long term. Secondly, it can only be hold by hands or put on a table, and can not stand itself at a certain angle, so that people are unable to keep a very pleasure posture to watch.
Aiming at the above mentioned problems, the prior arts adopt some solutions, such as installing a support frame on the flat panel electronic equipment. However, after installing the support frame, the flat panel electronic equipment is complicate in structure, so the recognition of consumers is not high.